The Tuckers
by that-silver-ring
Summary: This is just a few conversations between the two Tucker brothers...Hope you enjoy the inter workings of the Tucker Boys


**A/n: Hey so this is my interpretation of the relationship between John and his brother Scott. By the way I do not own them they are characters of the movie **_**John Tucker Must Die**_**. This is my first attempt at stuff other then things Twilight related so help me by telling me what you think :)…!??!**

**Oh and by the way in my mind the two brothers are twins, but of course not identical. (And when Scoot says that John is his older brother I kind of took that as that John was born first.) Oh and I tried to tie in stuff from their conversations that are in the movie. Oh by the way Johns parts are in italics and Scott's are not. **

**~That Silver Ring~**

The Tuckers

(This is a conversation between John and Scott after John first meets Kate. But Scott already knows that he himself likes her. John has just arrived at their car, where Scott is waiting, to drive him and Scott home after school, there was no B-Ball today.)

_"Oh My God Dude, you will not believe the girl I met today!?"_

"What another preppy, blond, dumb, rich, girl?"

_"Well she's blond but not really that preppy or dumb."_

"Wow, take a step back John Tucker has met a girl out of his normal standards!" Scott shouts (They are both getting in to the car at this point)

"_Shut up Scotty, at least I get girls; when was the last time you even spoke to a girl you were remotely interested in?"_

"Today as a matter of fact. But back to your new phenomenon; what's her name?"

_"Kate, and she's a new cheerleader…"_

"Wait, so she is your normal type, see that doesn't even count man. But I think I might know who you're talking about. Is she kind of short, and skinny and smart?"

_"Yeah. But how would you know her?"_

"I think she's in my Chem. class, I'm lab partners with a short, skinny, blond, cheerleading, Kate."

_"Dude, you so will have to put in a good word for me. That chick's HOT."_

"I don't know man she's not really your type. "

_"What do you mean, GIRL is my type!?"_

"Yeah I think everyone know that, but this ones deep. As in not like others; she likes thing like retro music, and knows things I mean, she's in my class. What does that say to you about her IQ? I would take it to mean that it's way above yours"

_"Ouch man that burns!"_

"I just don't think you should try, I mean from what I've got from her she is far from your normal type and I bet she isn't in to you."

_"Fine what ever. But I'm up for the challenge!!"_

xxXxx

(This is the conversation between the two brothers when John is about to drive Kate home after the bonfire, and he is telling Scotty so.)

_"Hey Scotty, look man I know I drove you here and all but I'm about to leave and I'm driving Kate too soo…"_

"Yeah I get it you want the car to yourself…but honestly dude I still don't think she's that into you."

_"You know what bro, I don't know what planet you were born on but she does, and we had a totally kick ass time tonight."_

"I told you man she's not like other girls she won't fall for your normal "smooth" antics."

_"That's why I kind of took that CD you were looking for earlier…"_

"You're the one that took my Elvis Costello CD! You could have just told me this morning when I needed it!?"

_"I know, I know but I thought Kate would like it…like you said she likes retro music. And so do you, so I took your favorite, thinking that she might just like it too"_

"You know what I don't even care at this point. Have a good trip home, I'll find my own ride!?"

xxXxx

(This is John's birthday party day and it's the conversation that John finally finds out that Scott like Kate. They are eating breakfast in their kitchen at home. Oh and Scott has already found out about the whole thing with Kate and the girls to crush John.)

_"Hey little bro you coming to my party tonight?"_

"Always do, and by the way you were only born like what 2 minutes before me so I don't think that, that title fits."

_"Whatever so you are coming? Oh and Kate's coming so you'll have at least one person there that you know."_

"Ha ha very funny. You know that even though I don't hang out with you doesn't mean that I don't know the people that we go to school with. I mean I even knew Kate first."

_"Yeah but she's me girlfriend!"_

"……………."

_"What no smart ass response back to that?!"_

"No, because your right…for once in your life."(The last part is hissed under his breath but John still hears it)

_"Don't seem to down bro I mean its not like you liked her or anything. And even if you did she would have so picked the infamous John Tucker over you, "The Other Tucker" hahahahah."_

"How do you know that? I mean I know for a fact that she likes me more than you anyway."

_"What the hells that supposed to mean?"_

"Never mind, just trust me as soon as she's done with you I'll have her for myself…"

_"Are you telling me that you like my girl?'_

"Oh so know all of a sudden you have a rule over her? And yeah what if I do like her?'

_"You know what man that little thing you have for Kate better end and soon because you will never get her. And I know that she does like me! So don't even try to pull that smart reverse psychology shit on me. You're just pathetic in thinking that you could ever get Kate for yourself; anyways lets see who comes out on top tonight!?"_

(hahah little does Johnny know that actually Scott does haha)

**A/n: I know that this was short and all but I thought I would try to express my feelings on the Tucker-Brother relationship that was behind the scenes. And it was just kind of a thing to help with my typing and dialogue, both really need help hahah. Well tell me what you think and this might get added to, maybe, I don't know all depends on if next time I see the movie if I'm inspired or not haha. Review please…!?!?**


End file.
